


Pyjama Day

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sensory Overload, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an idea on Tumblr: Samuraiden "I vote today to be a pyjama day".</p><p>Sam joins Raiden in the shower to test out his new skin and sensors.</p><p>Originally posted Feb 08 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyjama Day

“I’m gonna take a shower…” Raiden said nonchalantly, disentangling himself from Sam’s grappling limbs. The snoozing mass merely hummed in acknowledgement before rolling over and stretching across the bed haphazardly. Raiden stood and turned to looked at him, amused. Talk about jumping into someone’s grave. Still, it gave him a nice view of Sam’s bare ass, the thin sheet around him failing completely in covering it up, so there was that. Everything had its perks.

Raiden shook his head and moved to the bathroom, pushing the door to behind him. He removed his clothes, savouring the feel of the material on his new skin. He thought he’d never quite get over this – feeling nearly human again. He sighed and looked at himself in the small mirror above the sink, taking in the sight of his almost seamless body. His fingers travelled lazily down his arm, stopping to take in the feel of the break in the skin. Okay, so it wasn’t perfect, but it was damn close, and it made him happy to no end.

There wasn’t really much reason for him to take showers these days as he didn’t really sweat, and if he were to get bloody it would be on his cyborg body and armour, which is much more easily cleaned with a couple of wet wipes and some disinfectant. But Raiden showered nonetheless, as he enjoyed the way the water now felt on his recently upgraded skin and system. He could actually gauge how hot or cold it was, how heavy it felt, the prickling sensation when it was particularly hard, and the tingling feeling when it softly travelled down his body.

He took his hair out of the ponytail he’d put it in the night before to stop it from getting in Sam’s face when they slept. It never really helped much but the thought was there, at least. Throwing the band away to one side, he reached out and turned on the spray to just the right temperature.

And then he did something he’d only started doing recently, since getting his new skin, something he never did when he was still human. He slowly, cautiously, went to place his hand under the cool spray of water. He recoiled milliseconds later, the feeling too cold for his sensors to bear, just like it would be if they were real nerves. He smiled to himself, delighted at the human reactions his body took to the stimulus without him giving it much thought.

He stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed, and stood directly under the now nearly scalding spray, arcing his face up to feel it hit across the last remaining human parts of him. God, it felt so good there, like little pinpricks of pure delight. Running his hands through his hair, Raiden hummed softly, the sound falling short underneath the loud pitter-patter of the water hitting the plastic beneath him.

He wiggled his toes in the little bit of water that collected around his feet and felt as it rushed to touch every crevice, every dip of his delicately wrinkled fake flesh.

He was so engulfed in the multiple feelings surrounding him that he hadn’t noticed Sam was in the room until he heard a chuckle.

He sighed. He didn’t want this ruined. He lived for these moments. “What do you need, Sam?” he said. He wasn’t angry or upset with the man, and it wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate him being near him, but sometimes he just needed some time alone to bask in the wonderment of being nearly human again.

“Mind if I join you, pretty boy?”

The shower was big enough to fit a couple of people in it anyway, but… “I’d rather you didn’t,” he’d began, but it was too late, Sam was already naked and standing behind him. Was it really too much to ask to have a moment’s peace? A moment to himself to feel the water on his chest? To feel the heat in his lungs?

That’s what he would’ve said if Sam hadn’t placed a soft kiss on the nape of his neck, right on the seam between his real and synthetic skin there. This, of course, caused Raiden to jerk forwards slightly, letting out a rather embarrassing squeal which he’d swear he’d tried to conceal.

“W-what the hell are you doing?” he asked, not turning around to meet Sam’s gaze but instead to focus on an interesting spot he found between two of the tiles.

Sam huffed in response, breath cool against the warm water hitting Raiden’s neck. Raiden reached out to steady himself on the wall in front of him, the cool tile sending another wave of sensation through his body. Christ, this was already too much and nothing had happened yet.

Without so much as a warning, Sam ran his tongue down Raiden’s spine, causing him to hiss out and arch backwards into Sam’s torturous onslaught. He nipped, licked and sucked his way down his spine vertebrae by vertebrae until he got to a point where he couldn’t go much lower without shifting his position, at which point he moved back upward again.

Sam knew what he was doing, he knew that Raiden was particularly sensitive when it came to his spine, he knew exactly the effect it was having on the man. He didn’t need Raiden’s soft moans to tell him any of that. Yet there they were nonetheless, spurring Sam on to continue.

He dug his fingers into Raiden’s hips and forcibly pushed himself flush against him, his hardness pressing against Raiden’s cheeks. The cyborg shuddered and leant forward, resting both hands on the cool tile.

Raiden knew he could stop this at any time if he wanted to, they’d established that many times in their relationship, but he’d be damned if he said he wasn’t thoroughly enjoying what was happening.

It was almost too much for his system to handle, like there were too many incoming signals all happening at once. There was the hot and harsh sting of the water hitting his back, the coolness of the tiles beneath his hands, the fingers digging into his skin, and the press of Sam’s cock into his backside. He didn’t know what to do, everything was totally overloading his sensors… so he did all that he could think about and rutted backwards against the pressing hardness.

Sam grunted in response and raised his left hand to grab harshly at Raiden’s hair who, in turn, whimpered and arced his back so deliciously that Sam couldn’t help but grumble in his chest at the sight.

The hand that was in Raiden’s hair was gone in a flash and Raiden was about to protest, looking behind him to question what the fuck Sam thought he was doing. He heard the familiar click before he saw the bottle in Sam’s right hand. The bastard had planned this from the beginning. Of course. He huffed and turned back to stare at the spot between the white tiles.

He felt a cold, searching finger circling against his entrance and he clawed against the smooth surface below his fingertips, failing to find purchase. He pushed back against the finger with a deep growl and heard as Sam’s breath rushed to escape him.

“Fuck,” Sam said quietly. “Okay, okay.”

He pushed in slowly, always amazed at the way Raiden adjusted, the fake muscle there working around his finger much like real muscle would. Raiden rocked back impatiently, urging him deeper already, and Sam had to grit his teeth to make sure he didn’t just fuck into Raiden with careless abandon right then.

“Querido…” he warned.

Raiden gave a huff of apology. He knew the preparation was important, knew the pain he’d feel afterwards if it didn’t happen. But he also knew that he really, really wanted Sam right now. It was a difficult decision. Get Sam to rut into him now like an animal in heat and bear the consequences later, or take the time to prepare and then get Sam to rut into him like an animal in heat with minimal consequences later.

Raiden’s head dropped.

Sam’s finger delved deeper, inquisitive. His right hand came up to knead gently at Raiden’s ass, the motion causing a shiver to start at the base of his spine and move like lightning up his back.

Sam slowly added another finger, moving his right hand to press his thumb into the vertebrae in the dip of Raiden’s lower back.

“Sam…” he breathed, overwhelmed by the two pleasures.

Without much warning, Sam began slowly fucking his fingers into Raiden, relentlessly searching for the bundle of fake nerves in there.

Thanks Doc.

It didn’t take long before he’d found his prize and Raiden was curling his back upward, holding back a moan. Sam gently pressed his other hand against his spine to add to the feeling and was rewarded with a laboured breath from the man beneath him.

He added another finger, spreading them out, teasing the muscle into submission. Raiden’s head whipped around to look at him, his teeth bared.

“Right…” was all Sam said before removing his fingers and reaching down for the lube he’d unknowingly dropped onto the floor of the shower some minutes ago. He was coming back to stand when he was grabbed by the back of the neck and drawn to Raiden’s lips and into a messy and demanding kiss.

Sam grinned against it and thrust his hips forward, greedily swallowing the whine that earned him. He forced Raiden back against the cold tile at the side of the shower with a thunderous crash, his right hand smashing into the wall beside Raiden’s head, his left still clinging desperately to the bottle of lube.

Raiden wasted no time in lifting himself up against the wall with one hand clinging to Sam’s back as support, the other urgently trying to find purchase on the tile beneath him. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and ground himself downward against him.

“Jack, I’ve not-” he couldn’t finish his sentence before Raiden pushed Sam’s head downward into his neck, tilting it to one side to give him better access. Sam felt him snatch the lube from his hands, and he bit down forcibly into his neck, wishing he could mark him. Something they’d have to talk to the Doc about the next time they see him… He’d love to mark Raiden as his, letting the world know that he was the only one that could see him with all of his walls down like this. The thought overtook him and he bucked up into Raiden.

He looked at him then and watched on in awe as Raiden flipped open the cap on the bottle with his teeth. Their eyes connected for a brief moment, the water rushing down on them completely forgotten as they took in the sight of the other.

Raiden, utterly debauched, with his hair plastered against his face and the tile beneath him, his face flush with the fake blood rising beneath both the unnatural and natural skin there.

Sam, with his hair hanging limp in front of his face, tendrils framing his jawline, his lips red and swollen from the greedy kiss they’d shared what felt like years ago. He lent forwards to drink from those lips once more.

Raiden removed his arm from around his neck and Sam shifted so that he could keep his body up against the wall, his left hand coming to hitch Raiden’s ass up, the right still braced against the wall.

Raiden coated his hand with lube and pressed forwards against Sam’s kiss as he stroked him slowly, torturously, his teeth nipping at his tongue and lips. He felt fire in his veins at the choked sound that Sam let out, so he gave a harsh tug on his dick in response.

He brought the head to him and, with one last look into Sam’s eyes, sank slowly onto it.

His eyes closed, his mouth open, he stopped to once again wrap his arms around Sam’s neck, the bottle of lube falling to the floor with a hollow thud.

Sam shifted the his left arm up, gripping around Raiden’s lower back, and slid his right arm to a slightly more comfortable position next to his head. His head lowered to Raiden’s shoulder as he sunk himself in, bit by bit, before, finally, he was seated fully inside his warmth.

There was a pause as they both adjusted, neither of them yet realising the water had begun to run cold long ago.

One of Raiden’s hands snaked its way to cup Sam’s chin and bring him up for a kiss as he wiggled his hips experimentally.

Sam snapped then, biting fiercely into Raiden’s upper lip and drawing the blood like substance from him, lapping it up like it was his lifeline. He drove into Raiden relentlessly, fucking his hips up with such force that every time Raiden’s back was forced a bit further up the wall.

Sam groaned into the violent kiss, moving his right hand to clamp down on Raiden’s left shoulder, forcing him down onto his cock again.

Raiden maneuvered his hands down Sam’s back, dragging his nails down, down, down until he reached his waist, just above where his legs were entangled, and pawed helplessly at the skin there. He mewled in desperation, dangerously close to the edge, and Sam responded by bending his knees slightly and angling his hips just so- so that every time that he thrust with all the force his body could muster, he was hitting the sweet spot inside of him.

Raiden’s head hit the wall with a dull thud. He trailed his hands back up Sam’s front, stopping at his neck to give him a soft squeeze, before he dug his fingers in Sam’s hair… and pulled.

“Fuck, Jack…” Sam cried out. Raiden relented, amused, and Sam rested his head on the wall next to Raiden’s left ear.

Raiden was so close, he couldn’t take much more of this desperate coupling, he could feel his end coming and Sam hadn’t so much as touched his dick.

There was too much going on. The cold tile pressing into his spine, the hard grip of Sam’s hand on his ass, the freezing water burning his skin, the tickling feeling of Sam’s breath on his neck.

Oh god.

And now the filth that Sam was spewing into his ear in Portuguese. Phrases that he’d learnt over time through their numerous escapades. Words that he’d picked up. He cursed, and told Raiden how good he was, and said how close he was, and… And then he said it.

“Eu te amo…” It resonated deep within his chest, rumbling through Raiden like a wave. Raiden’s hands slithered back into Sam’s hair and carefully tugged, as if wordlessly asking Sam to raise his head.

Their foreheads connected with a little more force than was truly necessary, and they stared deep into each other’s eyes. Something shifted behind Sam’s and he moved his weight, pressing Raiden further into the wall with his body. He brought his right hand down to cup Raiden’s ass, and moved his left around to his dick, stroking it lazily. Their breath met between them, steam dancing, silver. As if their souls were slipping from their mouths to connect just as they were.

“Jack…” he began, leaning in for one last kiss, “…come for me, pretty boy.”

And Raiden obeyed, only breaking eye contact when his eyes squinted shut, his fingers digging deeply into Sam’s scalp, tugging harshly. There was no physical evidence other than the fact that he shook with so much force that Sam nearly lost his grip on him.

He drove into the quivering muscles a few more times, staring intently at Raiden’s blissed out face and seeing something akin to heaven there in front of him in that moment.

“Jack. Jack,” like a mantra pouring from his lips. With one final, harsh thrust, he came, his legs shaking beneath him and threatening to send them both crashing to the floor of the shower.

Raiden, coming down from his high, watched as Sam crumbled. He kissed the corner of his mouth. He wanted to consume all of him forever. He wanted to see and touch and feel and kiss forever.

He lent his head back against the tile as Sam finished, coming agonisingly slowly down from the high of a really fucking great orgasm.

They kissed again, all messy tongue and accidental teeth. There was a shared groan as Sam pulled out and Raiden let his feet touch the floor again, back thanking him in the process. He loved the feeling of sore muscle, it was another thing he’d weirdly missed about being human.

They stood for a while, still connected in as many places as possible- hands touching backs, legs brushing against one another, fingers brushing over chests, lips locked near indefinitely.

They parted after a few minutes, foreheads pressed together again, a slight sway moving them without either of them putting much thought into it.

“Bonito…” Sam mumbled sleepily.

Raiden replied with a questioning hum.

“I’m cold…”

Raiden’s eyes flicked open. He couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel the cold sting of the water on his skin anymore. He froze. There was a brief moment of panic before the feeling eked its way back into his consciousness.

Oh…

His nervous system had rebooted. Sam had fucked him so hard that his nervous system had actually rebooted. There was so much going on, he was feeling so much, that he literally went into sensory overload. Raiden tried his best not to burst out into a fit of laughter, but a snort managed to escape him anyway.

He unwillingly removed himself from Sam’s body, but didn’t get far before Sam turned him around for one last peck on the lips. Raiden half-heartedly rinsed the parts of him that needed to be rinsed, no longer actually caring about the feeling of the shower, and then turned it off.

Sam was already busy towelling himself off when he stepped out of the shower to meet him. 

Sam smiled lazily at him and hummed, content with the way his plan worked out. “Bonito,” he began, a yawn breaking the sentence, “let’s just get into our pyjamas and spend the day in bed together.”

Raiden side eyed him, bringing a towel up to dry his hair. “We can’t just waste a day in bed, Sam.”

Sam reached up and took the towel from Raiden’s grip, drying his hair for him. “And who says we can’t?” He made a good point. Raiden huffed, not really willing to put up much of a fight. Not really wanting to. They didn’t have anything better to do today. “C’mon. I vote today to be a pyjama day. Besides, you’ve worn me out. I deserve sleep.” He winked.

A pink flush made itself known on the tips of Raiden’s ears. “Okay. But not funny business.”

Sam pouted, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

Eventually the two of them fumbled their way into the bedroom, a tangle of limbs and tongues. And despite all of Sam’s complaints that he was tired, neither of them actually got much sleep over the next 12 hours.


End file.
